Elle's world
by Sophiemacyd
Summary: When Elle makes discoveries she is thrilled however when danger comes Elle has to run, will she get caught?
1. Elle's Life and a discovery

**Elle's Life**

As far as Elle Smith could remember she was a troublemaker and lived with her mother for most of her 16 years of life, but now she was living with her dad Ranger Smith. She d

Studied hard, but in her spare she was a tomboy who caused havoc and had three times been in hospital due to accidents, and even though she had diabetes she was still lively. However, Elle always wondered if there was something inside her she could unlock as she had already encountered a strange happening which was when she was diagnosed with diabetes in hospital as she had a vision of Yogi making a picnic basket contraption that was real in actual life.

One day at school, Elle got picked on from the schools regular bully Penelope Finke who was the most famous kid in the school for bullying kids, so you couldn't say no to her for sure. Elle had been walking to class when she got dragged into the girl's bathroom and got called names by Penelope who besides the name calling said remarks about her mother such as she was a slut, a crack head and worst of all, a miserable sag who had an accident who was a puny as her mother herself. Elle got mad and the anger boiled up inside her making her body shake and finally she let the anger out not by kicking or punching but by gathering all of her anger into the palm of her hands and then by letting out a ball of energy, that pummelled Penelope into the glass mirror.. Strange? Well to tell you the truth Elle had hoped one day she would be the one to get rid of Penelope, but she'd never had thought she had super powers, so she used them for her own good levitating stuff by using her eyes, running like the speed of lightening through the park you couldn't see her, and other things such as growing vampire fangs and threatening people she didn't like. However, a few days later that changed, in a positive way that changed Elle's way of reality for life...

While awake in her bed thinking about her powers and doing her homework by thinking what to say in her head and the pencil writing it for her, she saw a light hit the forest and saw a glow. Elle immediately grabbed her coat, and crept out of the apartment with her key and went in to the park and ran towards the glow, she got to the crash site in seconds and what she saw was amazing, she saw a box and she saw what looked like a dinosaur card with a rock with a purple venom looking symbol on and six strange balls inside as well as a mobile thingy (pokedex) a necklace and a photo. Elle approached the case and to her amazement it opened in front of her, she decided to put on the necklace that glowed immediately after she had put it on and she looked at the dinosaur card it had a picture of a Velociraptor on it, she thought about swiping the card on a button against a side of the rock, and she did it and immediately a Velociraptor appeared that looked like one out of Jurassic park, she got scared and tried to summon it back and though about swiping the card on a different side nothing happened, she panicked and pressed a button on the side of the stone and the dinosaur turned back into a card. Elle then did a little swipe and a cute baby version of the Velociraptor appeared, Elle decided to call it V as she no idea what else to call it and besides V suited her in Elle's view. Next Elle looked at hte strange red and white coloured balls inside, she opened all of them and there was nothing, she heard snoring and found a spare compartment and saw a yellow creature asleep with a packet of food and a bowl of water in it. Elle decided to keep the yellow creature, but not name it as it had a collar on it and it had a name on it and it read Pikachu, Elle removed the collar as she thought it didn't suit the creature. So she then looked at the mobile thingy and brightened up and said information about Pikachu and what itself was as Elle had no idea what these things were. Finally, she looked at the photo frame and saw a picture of a woman with pink hair and a man with brown hair, one she recognised, her dad, Ranger Smith; these were her parents she thought. Elle gathered up her things and put the Pikachu and V in her secret hiding place where no one would find them there and she decided to put a force field around it so they wouldn't escape. She then went home, tired from her midnight adventure and the discoveries she found too...


	2. The Next Day

**The Next Day**

It was a school day for Elle, but this school day she woke up earlier than usual and crept out of the apartment with all her school stuff and she left a note to her father saying she was going to the park and then to school. Elle went to the park and checked on Pikachu and V they were both in the cave awake, Elle said hello to Pikachu who immediately jumped on Elle's shoulder and they both hugged, Pikachu talked but Elle did not understand him. Elle then got the stone and pushed the button and v turned into a card and Elle decided to take V to school and Pikachu, but Pikachu would not go in the Poke balls so Elle couldn't take him as she knew if Pikachu was discovered along with V then they would both be experimented on. She put Pikachu back in the cave and put the force field around it so it could not escape.

Elle then ran to school and an okay school day but at lunch Penelope started to bully Elle, but Elle was prepared she said let's take this outside and she grabbed the stone and card and went onto the field. Elle then swiped the card and V was activated, Elle then said to Penelope "Penelope have you met V because she's hungry and it looks like you're the one on the menu"

"Please, please don't let it eat me I will be good and not bully you"

"Or anyone else?"

"No one else too, I promise"

"Deal, but if I see you bullying another person your through"

"Okay, make the monster go away"

"V, come here"

The Velociraptor went to Elle and she stroked it and V purred like a cat, and she then licked Elle.

"C'mon time to go back"

Elle presses the button and Elle returned back to the way she was in a card. Elle walked home and saw her father had written a note on Elle's note it said that he was at the park and that dinner was in the microwave. Elle got the dinner out the microwave and ate it, she then did homework and then she went to the park with the stone and the card. When she arrived at the park she saw squad cars, and knew something was up. She immediately ran to the cave and saw Pikachu there and she hugged it. She then got the Poked and asked "how do I catch other Pokémon?" The Poked said make a portal and go through it. Elle thought about going now and then she heard men shouting to one another, she packed all of her belongings into her duffle back, including the photo, the card and the stone and the Pokedex and Poke balls and grabbed Pikachu and made a portal and then she said "C'mon buddy we're going on an adventure, ready?"

Pikachu replied "Pika, Pikachu" and they both went through it, not knowing what to expect...


	3. The World of Pokemon

**In the World of Pokémon**

When Elle entered the world of Pokémon she saw a most beautiful site, of bird creatures roaming the skies and creatures roaming the land and the water. Elle immediately knew what she was going to do go on a Pokémon journey, she then realised how she knew all about Pokémon and she thought her mother must have given her the knowledge. Elle then went with her Pokémon journey and carried around with her Pikachu, Infernape, Buizel, Crokorok, Mismagius, Unfezant, Staraptor, Togekiss, Grotto and a Dragonite as well as Regirock, RegiSteel, and all the evolutions of Eevee and an Eevee too. Altogether she carried 20 Pokémon as she didn't want to leave them behind as she loved them all very much. In addition, on her journey she won the Grand Festival as well as winning all the cups and now she was ready to enter the champion league, she made a friend in the world of Pokémon called Kaya a girl who specialised in Dragon Pokémon and who had six dragon Pokémon and her starter Pokémon was an Axew who like Pikachu travelled on her shoulder.

When the Champion league arrived, Elle was ready. She battled through round and round and in the final it was her Infernape against an Electevire. Infernape and Electevire were equal until she said use moch punch and the other trainer told Electevire to grab Infernape, and use thunder shock, so Infernape couldn't get loose so he got shocked until Electevire stopped and let Infernape go and Infernape went to the ground, the referee was about to say Infernape is unable to battle, but Infernape got up and Elle knew her goal was achieved as she then said "Infernape lets show how strong you are" and with that Infernape stood up and fire went around the stadium and Infernape's special ability, Blaze, was activated. Elle then got Infernape to use Flamethrower and then Moch Punch, but Electevire stood up, she then got Infernape to use Flare Blitz where as the other trainer got Electivire to use Electric Punch and a swirl of blue and yellow surrounded them, Infernape screamed because of blaze and his Flare Blitz became stronger and then they both stood, Electevire finally fell down and Elle won the cup.

Elle then decided to travel to Kaya's hometown the village of dragons were she and Kaya departed with each other, Elle then wondered how long she had been gone in the actual world, she knew she had been on her journey for a year in the Pokémon world. Elle then decided to open a portal and travel back to the real world in a few days, but that changed as a Darkrai then showed up in front of her and used a move she had never seen before and she got hit directly, she felt really dizzy and tried to stand up but couldn't as she had became too weak, Pikachu who had been on her shoulder was damaged to as he had got hit he could walk but unevenly and went to Elle who was trying to get up and went in front of her so to protect her, but the Darkrai used the same move and this time the effect was even bigger on Elle and Pikachu as both their energy was very low, Elle grabbed Pikachu who was right in front of her, and just made a portal to the cave and crawled through it and she arrived into the cave, not knowing what was on the other side...


	4. Run away

**Runaway**

When Elle half fell through the portal she found herself in the cave, and she heard footsteps and saw men outside the cave, she had been gone for a minute she tried to get up and just managed to, she wondered how she was going to get out of her situation and she grabbed Pikachu and went outside the cave holding the side of the walls for support. Elle then got the stone and V's card and activated V, she then saw the squad men surround V and her, and she then climbed on V with Pikachu and said to V "Take me to the cliff". V had listened to Elle with protection in mind and ran off at top speed. While V was running Elle got shot at the bullet hit her shoulder causing Elle to groan in pain, and she collapsed on top of V as of her exhaustion and the pain of the bullet wound. When Elle regain consciousness she felt earth in her hands and warmth against her. She opened her eyes and saw V over her, Elle got up and managed to stand "V thank you for saving me" V then licked Elle and Elle tried to stroke V with her left arm but winced in pain as of the bullet in her shoulder. She then put V back into her card and walked around the cliff and saw Pikachu lying on its side, and so Elle rushed to it and saw it was asleep and it looked like it was healing. Elle then looked off the cliff and saw squad cars and squad men, Elle knew if she went back home she would be in serious trouble.

Suddenly, she heard her dad calling for her "Elle, where are you?". Elle grabbed Pikachu and hid behind a rock, she peaked around the rock and saw her dad looking for her, she knew she couldn't reveal herself as she knew he would wonder why she had a bullet wound on her. Elle then crawled into the forest and tried to climb the tree and just managed to get to the sixth branch, she then saw her father following something and she realised blood, her wound had been dripping blood so there was a trail of blood up to the tree, she then climbed higher. She heard her father say "Elle, are you here are you hurt?" Elle heard the desperation in her father's voice. Elle then saw him walk away, and she waited a few minutes then she climbed down "There you are" and saw her father behind her "Dad" Elle said.

"Elle, what's that in your arm and what happened to your shoulder?"

"I cannot say why, but the squad men are after me"

"What the-Elle what are you talking about the squad men are looking for a dino-you are serious aren't you?!"

"Yes, I'm afra-aagrh"

"Elle your shoulder"

"I have to go"

"No you cannot, Elle"

Ranger Smith approached Elle, but Elle ran away as fast as she could, she heard her fathers calls and his footsteps behind her, she kept on running as fast as she could, not knowing what direction she was going in, she then felt the earth collapse beneath her and she fell into a pit, and she felt her ankle hurt severely. Elle then saw squad men surround her.

"Get up now!" a squad man shouted at Elle.

Elle tried but she couldn't due to being exhausted and her ankle hurting a lot.

"Get up or we shoot"

"No!"

"Ready"

Elle then managed to get up and she saw guns surrounding her and behind them she saw her father trying to get through. "Elle, be strong I love you" Elle then said "You know I've been away for a year and a bit in a different world, but in this world I was gone for only a minute"

"Shut up and put your hands in the air now!" shouted a guard from behind her. Elle then grabbed her stone and V's card and then shouted "I wouldn't be so shores of you standing so close so DINO SLASH venomise Velociraptor!" With that V came out.

"Shoot it!" exclaimed a guard.

"V use venom claw on the ground"

V used venom claw and the ground turned purple and the bullets already fired shot backwards and the guards and Ranger Smith dropped to the ground. Elle then took out a pokeball and then said "Unfezant come on out and help me please" Unfezant then shot out from its pokeball. Elle then said "Unfezant can I ride on you" unfezant replied with "Un, unfezant" Elle then climbed on Unfezant and returned V back to its card. "Unfezant fly me home" Unfezant then swooped up and flew away dodging fires, but another shot went into Elle's ankle that had been hurt by the fall and she felt her ankle brake from the bullet going through the bone. Elle screamed in pain and said to unfezant to try and fly faster, and Unfezant did fly faster and in less than 2 minutes Elle was at her bedroom window she then returned Unfezant who was tired from flying and held Pikachu in her arms. Elle then limped to her wardrobe and got some clothes out of her wardrobe in a rush; she then went into the kitchen and got some food as she knew she would be away for a long time.

She suddenly heard the door open and saw her father come in. "Elle you-your here, stay please"

Elle replied "No, no I have to go" Elle then tried to walk but couldn't as of her ankle she fell to the floor and then she lost consciousness Pikachu fell out of her hands. Ranger Smith immediately rushed to his daughter and picked her up and said to her in a worried tone "Elle, Elle, wake up, please wake up" Ranger Smith then checked Elle's blood pressure, it was very low, ranger smith then got the penicillin jabbed it into Elle's leg, immediately Elle spluttered and awoke. "Elle you're okay"

"Dad you saved me"

Elle then realised she had to escape, she tried to move away and grab Pikachu but her dad got hold of her and then he said "You are going nowhere, you need to go to hospital"

"No dad I cannot go to hospital, the men will get me"

"Elle, they won't besides you need to you have an injured ankle and a bullet wound in your shoulder, you have to go"

"I'm sorry dad, but remember me well and love me with all your heart"

"Elle, what are you-" Ranger Smith couldn't finish because ldn'mber me well and love me with all your heart" in your shoulder, you have to go"f her and then he said "he fell asleep as Elle had used her powers to put her dad asleep, that gave her plenty of time to get up grab Pikachu and summon Togekiss so she could fly away on it as well as write a note to her dad explaining everything. When Ranger Smith woke up he found Elle gone, he then found a note with a bit of blood on it and it said

"Dad-

I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I know the secret. I know mum was immortal and how she sacrificed her life for mine and how she was from the world of Pokémon and that she has been there and I have too, you see I have Pokémon with me as well as a Pokedex and a Velociraptor card and stone and a photo of you and ma'am together. Also, I will be fine even though I have a broken ankle due to being shot at and a bullet wound in my shoulder as well as having low energy due to a Darkrai attacking me who by the way is a Pokémon. I Love you very much and don't bother checking the cliff as I will not be there.

-From your love, Elle"

Ranger Smith then realised that Elle was actually at the cliff, and he went to the park in his land rover and went to the cliff not knowing what was going to be there... said to her in a worried tone "immedately wardrobe in a rush, she then went into the kitchen and got somlease


End file.
